Morgan's Troubles
by Amnu
Summary: When attempting a Spell, Morgan makes a mistake. Then another and another and... another. Attempted Humor.


"Alright Morgan. This time, draw a circle around me instead of an oval. Don't want to have a CAW-"

"Brilliant father. Thank you! This time I will get it right!" I Said.

I Go and draw a perfect circle around father and open my spell book. The oval must be the reason why we accidentally burned down the tent! Mother wasn't Happy we all had to share a tent with each other but I thought of it as more as family bonding time. I Wonder why she was mad? Well, other than burning down another tent. And all the spellbooks.

"Didn't Let me finish my pun" Henry sadly Said.

"Sorry father! I'm just excited I'm going to perform my first hex! I've only done elemental magic so Far and I want to attempt dark Magic. I know it will be succesful!" Morgan Said.

It just has to work! I give him a quick Hug and Start to prepare the hex. Maybe doing this will bring me some memories of him! I'm tired of hitting my head against the Wall and doing this may replace that method! There was also staring at father's eyes but he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Alright Morgan! Turn me into a crow! I want to know what it feels like to fly!" Henry Said.

"You got it! Okay. I'm ready." I yelled.

I open my book and flipped it open to where the advanced hex was. Page 1!

"Okay Morgan! Try Not to create a bloody mess Out of me. Robin would kill me and then you. So careful!" Henry Said.

"Okay!" I yell Out of courage.

I Start to-

"Actually, lf you were to create a bloody mess of me. That means you wouldn't be born and that means your couldn't come to kill me so I would be alive. But that also means that you would be alive as well so that means that this situation could happen again an-"

"You're making me nervous father!" I yell.

"Oh. Tee-hee! Sorry! Just follow what I Said and it should be perfect as a-"

"Okay! Here I Go!" I exclaim

"Keep interrupting my jokes..." Henry whispered.

I whisper the enchantment and cast the hex toward my father. A pile of smoke appears and makes me blind from what's happening. I grow worried for him as I push the smoke away and see a crow on the make-shift bed. It was successful! Part 1 of 1000000 of Father-son bonding time is now complete!

"I... I did it! I casted a hex. Thank you Father! I mean...crow " I yell in celebration.

I Go to grab the bird to put it in a safe place but then I feel a sharp pain in my head. "AH!" I grunted in pain. I...think...Oh gods! remember something when I was with my father!

It was when I was a child and I was with my Father. It... Was starting to cast my first Ever hex! Yes! I remember I turned my mother into a frog by accident. Then there was panicking and running and hiding and mother chasing us and...oh geez .I rather Not say the rest of the memory. Let's just say there was fire and my father telling my mother to calm down. And something burning down...More specifically a building burned down... It was our House...I'll take it! Still counts as a good memory.

"Father I now r-" I started to talk but the bird then started to fly.

...Out of the tent...

OH GODS NO. I run panicked and look for any signs of a crow. I Go to around looking trying to find him. How could this happen! My father just flew away! I just started to remember him and life threw this at me! I continue to look before I realize something. Wait a minute, if he is gone than that means I shouldn't be here. But I'm still here so that means I must have found him right? Right?

"Morgan, what's the matter?" Lissa says.

"AHH!" I yell with panic in my voice. How did I not hear her!

"Well I called to say hello but you looked worried and were saying random stuff out loud."

How did she hear me!

"I just hear you saying words"

How!

"When you say stuff, sound Comes Out of your mouth"

"Okay! I get it! I'm just... Nervous." I Said.

"What's wrong? Did someone prank you because if someone did, I am 89% sure it wasn't me." Lissa said

"No... It just... um " I whisper trying to find an excuse. Truth or lie. Come one! You have Two famous mages as parents and you are a tactician in training! This should be obvious.

"Sooooooooo" Lissa said confused.

"Well Owain says potions are more useful than healers so I'm just trying to find a book that shows the benefits healers have and how useful they are." I lie. Great Job Morgan!

I wait for Lissa to respond but her smile stood frozen and her eye started to twitch. Dammit something bad is going to happen.

"...I'm going to have a talk with my son for a moment but I need to do grab something first. Bye~" Lissa said while patting my head then skipping away to a frog pond.

I let Out a sigh and Start to think about the situation. Okay! 2 problems now. But that's okay! The hex should wear off and I should be able to find father easily. Just need a little time. I walk back to my tent to get the book to try and find some way to reverse it but then someone Comes in.

" Ah, Morgan! Do you know where your father is?" My mother asks.

"H-H-Hello mother. How's your day so far!" I stutter trying to delay the question .

"Fine. But can you please tell me wh-

"Have you eaten anything Today " I ask.

"Well, no but I'm planning to eat with your f-"

"Well why don't you Go eat now. Don't forget to drink your milk because you are a little short. Ha ha...ha" I Said confused on what I just Said to her.

"Morgan! I just wanna know where is your fat-"

"Do you wanna play chess? Best Out of 10 perhaps?" I ask cutting her off another time.

"MORGAN. WHERE IS YOUR FATHER!"She yells.

"He...Why do you want to know?" I ask while having a break down in my mind.

"I just want to have dinner with him and then Go to bed with him. That is all. So... Where is he?" She asks annoyed.

"So when is little me gonna be born. Should I sleep outside tonight?" I ask. WHAT DID I JUST ASK! OH GODS I FEEL SO WEIRD!

When I said this she immediately turned red and turned angry or embarrassed.

"*sigh* Okay...what's the situation." She asks.

"What situation?" I Said.

"Morgan just tell the truth." She Said obviously annoyed from my antics.

"Well... The truth is that...I saw Olivia ask Father to Go for a walk into the woods and recently Oliva has been spending a lot more time with him and I feel worried that maybe she will take father away." I lied.

I saw mother's eye twitch as her frown started to Go down more and more.

 **Inner Morgan:** YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU SAY THAT.

I'M SORRY I PANICKED.

 **Inner Morgan:** OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD OF SAID, YOU SAID THIS.

I'M SORRY BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE.

 **Inner Morgan:** JUST HANDLE THIS SITUATION NOW.

HOW DO I DO THAT.

 **Inner Morgan:** JUST COME UP WITH ANOTHER LIE.

ALL MY LIES HAVE BEEN GOING TERRIB-...

I just realized I'm talking/thinking to myself. I hear footsteps and notice my mother walking away.

"Mother! Where are you going?" I ask while running to her.

"Just going to handle some business with a fellow comrade. Go to bed Morgan." She said.

"Bu-"

"Go to bed." She commander. She then walked to find someone who I AM hoping is Not Olivia.

Okay! Another problem. No worries. Just need to find Father...Who is still missing. Oh gods I forgot he's still missing!

"Oh! Hi Morgan!"

"AH! WHO IS IT THIS TIME..." I turn and see my father waving happily towards me.

"Sorry I had to leave Early! I remembered Robin told me she wanted to have dinner with me and I forgot so I went to find her." Father said Not noticing my stressed look.

"B-B-But you turned into a crow. And-"

"Oh! That was a major failure! All you did was produce smoke. So i just left Early. You could say it was a CAW-"

"But there was a crow that took your place!"

"That little crow would be Henry the 3RD! He is nice most of the Times but make him angry and he will CAW Out your eyes!" Father said.

"So...So thats means your here. And you didn't fly away!"

"Well Let me pinch myself to make sure... Well I don't feel the pain but I'm sure I'm here!"

I Go to give him a Hug and scream in victory. "Yes! I've fixed all the problems and everything turned Out fine!"

I release my hug from him and attempt to chat with him but then I hear something that makes me remember of what I caused earlier.

"Apologize now! And I'm banning you from using swords for a week!" Lissa said.

"I didn't say that! And we are at war mother! Why would you ban me now! Don't you think this seems a bit childish" Owain said desperately trying to convince her.

"No! You have to learn your lesson and you better expect pranks coming your way Mister!" Lissa said.

She acts like an adult but at the same time she acts like a child. Sorry Owain!

"But what if we were under attack. Then what should I do!"

"Use a healing staff. From now on, Maribelle and I are going to teach you how to use one okay!"

Ouch. Gotta hurt. I can feel the pain Owain is feeling now. No swords for a week and forced to learn about healing. Well, at least this didn't turn Out so bad.

"Say Morgan, do you know where your mother is? If I'm late again, she's gonna ban me from using hexes for a week! The horror!" Father said.

"Oh! Well mother is at...um...well..."

"EL-WIND!"

"Robin stop I swear I wasn't-"

"ARC-FIRE"

"Rooobiiiin! My tent!"

I turn to father and look a stressed look on his face with his eyes open.

"Uh... Robin... Maybe you should stop! Wait, my hexes are in there!" Father yelled while running towards them. That was the most I've Ever seen him worried.

 **4 Hours Later**

"Goodnight Morgan!" Mother

"If you see any risen parts, try to grab them before any animal does"

"Henry!"

"Tee-Hee. Sorry." Father Said while smiling

"Okay father! Goodnight!" I yelled to him from a far.

I Go to my "bed" in the woods and lay down on the ground. Mother did find Out the lies I did and punished me by forcing me to sleep in the forest. And was banned from attempting hexes for a while. Also I forgot to tell Lissa the truth and Owain is currently being scolded by Lissa. But I consider this a win in my book!

*squeak*

A risen arm!

*squeak!*

"Ahh! Get out of here squirrel! That risen arm is mine!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If you guy's can't tell, this is my first Fire Emblem Story so sorry if it's a bit... Well crap. But I enjoyed making this and Not sure if I want to continue these drabbles. See ya!


End file.
